


Dammit Chan

by haanon



Series: You're My Soulmate, Soulmate [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, evil maknae chan, jun is mentioned, things get a lil steamy LOLOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Byeongkwan and Seyoon spend their first anniversary together. (Featuring Yoochan being a terrible roommate.)Sequel to He's Hot





	Dammit Chan

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to He's Hot !!  
> part one here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220345
> 
> someone had asked for a part 2 and the idea ran through my mind and here it is! i live for evil maknae yoochan

Seyoon felt himself wake up, the need to stretch coming immediately after, but he felt a comfortable pair of arms wrapped around his torso holding him back. He looked down and couldn't help the drowsy smile from appearing on his face.

His boyfriend's soft snores filled the room and he felt Byeongkwan shuffling in closer, hugging Seyoon tighter. His cute features would scrunch up into different emotions, but he looked the most beautiful when his face had a look of content. Seyoon found himself running a hand through his boyfriend's blonde locks, gently tugging the strands.

Byeongkwan's eyes fluttered open and he sleepily looked up at Seyoon, giving a small smile.

"Good morning," Byeongkwan greeted, placing a small peck onto Seyoon's cheek.

"Morning, babe," Seyoon replied, his voice husky and deep. He noticed Byeongkwan's face turning red, and his boyfriend hid his face into Seyoon's arm.

They had been dating for a year, their relationship going steadily and still in love as ever. The two had what Chan would call a 'fluffy' relationship, both smitten by each other. They would constantly be by each other's sides and while they did have their arguments from time to time, they would always find their way back to each other. Anyone could see that Kim Seyoon and Kim Byeongkwan were truly made for each other.

The two laid in peaceful silence, Seyoon continuing to stroke Byeongkwan's hair, and Byeongkwan playing with the hem of Seyoon's t-shirt. As Seyoon began to press a lazy kiss to the top of Byeongkwan's forehead, a loud slam from the door was heard.

"Good morning!" Chan yelled, dramatically bursting through the door. Byeongkwan screeched loudly and quickly pushed Seyoon off the bed in surprise, the dark haired male landing on the floor with a thud.

"Dammit, Chan!" Seyoon groaned, shooting a glare towards the red head. Chan sent a shrug in return and faced Byeongkwan, giving the pair a smirk.

"Kwan hyung decided to sleep over again?" Chan said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. In the next moment, Chan ended up falling down with a pillow in his face.

"Get out," Seyoon sighed and Chan laughed, throwing the pillow back to the eldest male.

"I made breakfast so come out when you're ready!" Chan shouted as he sauntered back to the kitchen.

He heard Byeongkwan giggle and saw the puff of blonde hair peer over the edge of the bed, looking down at him.

"I think that's our cue to get up," Byeongkwan exclaimed and helped Seyoon up, their hands clasping together.

They held hands on their way to the kitchen and sat down next to each other, Chan sitting across from them. The three ate in a peaceful silence, until Chan decided to break it.

"Aren't you guys going to have a date tonight? It's your first year anniversary, after all," Chan asked, chewing obnoxiously.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Byeongkwan asked curiously, a bright smile on his face, and Chan gave Seyoon a mischievous smirk.

"Seyoonie hyung here wouldn't stop talking about it. He kept on going on and on and-" Chan started and he yelped as he got kicked in the shin. "That hurt, hyung!"

"Shut up," Seyoon hissed as Byeongkwan laughed at their usual banter.

"I hope you have a good anniversary. My friend, Junhee hyung, wanted me to hang out with him tonight, so I'll be out until tomorrow morning," Chan said, sending a wink to the pair.

Seyoon leaned over the table to give a hard smack to the back of Chan's head. The youngest whined, holding the back of his head and glared at the elder.

After finishing their breakfast, Seyoon and Byeongkwan said their goodbyes to Chan (who earned an elbow in the ribs for sending more suggestive winks), and they were alone in the apartment. Seyoon had knew ahead of time that Chan was heading out for the whole day and decided to stay in the apartment for the rest of the day, having a movie marathon. It was comfortable and nothing too fancy or extravagant, since the two wanted to spend their anniversary comfortably together.

"You have Disney movies, right?" Byeongkwan asked, the puppy within coming out. Seyoon internally cooed at the sight of his adorable boyfriend and nodded.

"Yeah, Chan's addicted to Disney. We'll watch all the Disney movies you want," Seyoon smiled and took out the box that was labeled (courtesy of his dear roommate) _ULTIMATE SUPER DUPER AMAZING MOVIES aka Disney movies_.

Seyoon turned on the TV and placed the _Finding Nemo_ disc into the DVD player. They cuddled on the couch together, Byeongkwan lying in Seyoon's arms.

Hours later, the two had gone through the whole box and it was late, the sky turning dark. They were still on the couch, the room dark and looking up at each other lovingly.

"Happy anniversary, soulmate," Byeongkwan grinned and pulled the collar of Seyoon's shirt towards him.

Their lips met and they could feel the fireworks, just like when they first met. At first, it was gentle and sweet, then the kiss began to deepen, lips beginning to furiously clash. Seyoon found himself pinning Byeongkwan down onto the couch, staring down hungrily at his boyfriend. He placed his arms at the sides of Byeongkwan's head and leaned down for another passionate kiss.

They detached from each other and Seyoon placed his mouth onto Byeongkwan's neck, beginning to suck. He heard the blonde whine and smiled, continuing to leave a trail of love bites. After leaving his mark on his neck, Seyoon went for another kiss on the lips.

"What's up, lovebirds?!" A familiar voice yelled as the door suddenly slammed open. Byeongkwan yelped and for the second time that day, Seyoon was pushed off the couch and onto the floor.

"Dammit, Chan!" Seyoon yelled.

"I needed to pick something up, sorry, not sorry!" Chan shouted back, running to his room and rushing back out before his _dearest_ hyung killed him. The door was slammed shut and the house was quiet once again.

After a few moments of silence, Byeongkwan pulled Seyoon up and on top of him, smiling devilishly to the dark haired male.

"Now, where were we?" Byeongkwan asked, pulling Seyoon towards him once again.

-

Chan sat down in the living room, sipping his coffee while watching cartoons. He heard the patter of footsteps and looked up to find Byeongkwan, who waddled towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Chan noticed that the blonde was in his hyung's large shirt and felt a smirk forming.

Seyoon came out afterwards and Chan observed how the both of them had hickeys peering out and the couple was glowing. He looked back at the TV, a full on mischievous look on his face.

"It was good, huh?" Chan teased and the pair whipped their heads up, faces flushed, and surprised by the red head's presence.

" _Dammit, Chan!_ "


End file.
